If only
by Riley Zabini
Summary: conversation between Draco and his father. Songfic to three day's grace's Just Like You.Dracohermione oneshot.


**A/N :**song fic to the song just like you by three day's grace.i love this song.this has been siting on my computer for a while so i just decided to put it out there.i hope you like it. please review.

Disclaimer:i do not own harry potter or any characters in the harry potter universe.J.K Rowling has that honour.the song belongs to three day's grace

* * *

Only if I wanted to

_  
__I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you  
_

I stood in the library of Malfoy manor, my "home" for the first eleven years of my life. I looked my father in the eye and said calmly "I will not serve that lowly piece of filth. He's barely a shell of a man. How can you actually subscribe to his nonsense? The blood that runs through your veins is no different than that of any muggleborn witch or wizard! " By now I was shouting exasperatedly at the now furious man in front of me.

"You are a Malfoy and as such…"he started. But I interrupted him. I had waited too many years to get this out. I wasn't about to let him stop me now.

_I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you _

"And as such I am supposed to stand up for what I believe in. For years I actually believed all that crap you spewed about blood purity. You know what; I think it was just because you don't want to admit we're a bunch of inbred FREAKS! You know what the worst part though? You did it all in the name of the biggest hypocrite _ever! _" I screamed at him. It felt so good to get it all out.

_  
You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

"Draco!" it was the first time he had used my name in nearly four years. He claimed that I had to get used to being known by his last name. It was who I was. "Don't start with this now. The dark Lord expects you to take the mark or you will suffer. This is for your own good. Potter and his do-gooders have brainwashed you. How many times do I have to tell you these people are not good enough for you to associate with, especially that mudbloo-"

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
_

He was rather rudely interrupted by my fist connecting with his face. "Do _not_ use that word in front of me and don't you _ever _insult Hermione again. She and Luc are my family. I will not have you disrespect my wife and child!"

_I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you _

"We are your family. Not that slut and her bastard child. How do you even know it's yours? I could get rid of all this unpleasantness for you" From the look on his face he knew he had crossed a line. I slowly closed the gap between us until we were no more than an inch apart and hissed in his ear "If you or one of those blundering fools you employ ever touch either of them, I will kill you. And I'll make it as painful as possible.Do you understand me?"

_I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you  
_

He looked at me baffled but replied "Yes I understand. You care for them, but this doesn't change anything."

"Yes it does. It changes everything, because now I have a purpose in my life. For them I would do anything. Anything. I won't be a part of your mindless band of brainwashed cronies."

_  
You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
_

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

"I'm a father now and I'll be damned if my child grows up like I did. He will have a proper home and he will have a father who's actually there and not gallivanting around the world making it fit for him to live in by killing innocent people."

_On my own, cause I can't take living with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to _

"Father I haven't lived in your house in over two years and I have not been forced to obey you in longer that that. I am not about to subject myself to your tyrannical rule again. Now, I'm going home to my wife and son. Do not try to contact me" I said, my voice cold as ice. Before I could leave, however, he tried one more time to make me see the supposed "error" of my ways._  
_

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
_

"Draco you can still have it all. You'll be in the dark lord's inner circle, have wealth, the manor, you'll be highly respected. No one will dare cross you. One of the most powerful men in thewizarding world, Draco. That will be you if you do this.

_  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
_

I apparated away to find Hermione waiting for me. She had just put Luc to bed and as I curled up on the couch with her snuggling up in my arms I thought back to the conversation I had with my father. I could have and would have been the person he had described: a ruthless tyrant who cared for no-one but himself.

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

**But only if I had wanted to.

* * *

****Review please**


End file.
